the rouge
by huntergirl2000
Summary: follow lily through her life as she goes through life and experiences major ups and downs. i do not own warriors Erin Hunter does. this story is also a what if scourge lived.
1. Chapter 1

The rouge

Prologue

Lily had never really had a family to love her or a friend to hang out with. All she ever wanted was a mother and father and maybe even a brother or sister, was that too much to ask for? Apparently it was, when Lily was born she had everything she needed, but then leaf-bare came and her and her sister Daisy got sick. Her mother tried everything she could but Daisy sadly didn't make it, Lily had pulled through and, it made her mother mad so she dumped her on her friend. Lily soon grew up and as she got older so did her adoptive mother and sadly she passed on and lily went through a sad depressive state.

Follow her through this journey in her life and what gets her out of her depression.


	2. Chapter 2

The rouge

Chapter 1

Lily sat there on the edge of bloodclan territory wondering if she should continue walking. She had heard terrifying things about this group of cats, that they had no rules or compassion for others. She needed a place to stay and this was her only hope so she kept walking. "What are you doing on bloodclan territory?" said a small fierce looking black tom with a black front paw and a purple collar with dog and cat teeth on it. "I want to join your clan." Said Lily. "Why?" asked the tom. "Because I just do!" she said with her hackles rising. "I like your spunk, what is your name." he said humorously. "Lily, what is yours?" she asked. "Scourge." He said. "Well can I join your clan or not?" she asked. "Yeah sure follow me." He said

Scourges point of view

Scourge watched as lily followed behind him she was a pretty white she-cat with leaf green eyes; no wonder her name is lily he thought she is as pretty as one. Scourge didn't want to admit it but he was pretty sure he was in love. "So where you from?" he asked. "I used to be a rouge from the forest, I left because everyone I cared about died or left me." "Oh, that's sad I used to be a housecat but I was bullied so I left when I was a little kit, anyway we need more recruits a couple moons ago we got in a fight with the forest cats and had to retreat." He explained . "So I'm one of the new recruits?" she asked "yep, were here you can sleep in my den until we find you one of your own, ok?" he said. "ok." She replied. "Let me introduce you to everyone." He said jumping up onto a dumpster with lily right behind him. " Attention everyone, I would like to introduce Lily. She is your newest clan-mate, she will be staying in my den, that is all." He said. "Let me show you your den." He said turning to Lily and they walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This is our den, there is your nest." Said scourge to the white green eyed she-cat. "Okay, what does the territory look like exactly?" She said. "Okay, follow me. Do you know how to fight; if you do I want to see your move. If you don't I'll show you we will fight with claws sheathed, okay." He queried "yes, can we go hunt?" "okay." As they went toward the exit of the alley they saw two cats entering. "Hello bone and sierra." Meowed scourge to the cats. "Who is this, I didn't know we had a new clan-mate." Asked bone "this is lily, lily this is sierra and bone." Said scourge as he stared dreamily at lily. "Well, we got to go now, see you later." Scourge then heard sierra say to bone "I think he's in love." Scourge turned around in time to hear bone say. "I think so to." He then said "I can hear you!" and the two then walked of purring in laughter. "What were they saying?" asked lily "nothing" scourge replied. "You sure." She asked. "Yes, I am sure there just being there dumb selves like usual." He said "okay, but I will find out one way or another." She said mischievously. "let's just go and hunt, okay." He said and then walked off.

Later that day…

Lily sat there on a dumpster thinking about everyone from her past. "Hello lily, what are you doing here?" asked scourge as he sat down beside her and there fur touched and lily blushed. "I'm just think…" she was then interrupted by grey she-cat running in the alley covered in blood and smelling of fear "were under attack!" she yowled and then passed out when a group off cats burst into camp.

_**Cliffhanger! How was that chapter? plz review and follow and favorite. I hope you liked that chapter. plz send in some names fore bloodclan cats?**_


End file.
